This invention relates to inspection of medicinal products, and more particularly to a novel and useful device for facilitating the inspection of capsules containing medicinal preparations. Such capsules comprise a pair of telescoping halves of generally cylindrical shape but with hemispheric ends. The two halves, which are of gelatin material, are pushed together into telescopic engagment after the medicinal preparation has been inserted therein. After such capsules are filled it is necessary for an operator to inspect them to detect and remove faulty capsules. The most common type of faults are insufficiently filled capsules and those which not had their halves properly telescoped, or have suffered end damage. The present invention provides a novel device adapted for visual inspection of such capsules in which the capsules are automatically arrayed in groups lined up between rotating rollers. The rotating rollers cause the arrayed capsules carried thereon to continually rotate to facilitate the inspection thereof. A novel mechanism is provided whereby the axes of the rollers continually describe the curved surface of a large cylinder so that the capsules can be fed to one side of the arrayed rollers, carried over the upper portion of the cylinder while they are continually rotated, and the inspected capsules caused to fall into an output hopper at a capsule delivery station near the opposite side of the cylinder. Air jets are provided under the rollers for ejecting or jiggling defective capsules.